


The Star & The Wolf

by MarvelGirl7



Series: Little Star & The Wolf [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers Endgame, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Death, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Loss, Pain, Parent Death, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, ironsister, the snap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelGirl7/pseuds/MarvelGirl7
Summary: *Sequel to Little Star*Life-Changing Events brought Renee to this next step in her journey. Life seemed to finally slow down and she was finally at peace. But when does life ever stop for Renee? New threats are coming and sometimes our nightmares are real.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, everyone! The very first chapter of the squeal to Little Star is here! Enjoy!!

It was beautiful Wakanda she longed for when Bucky would be back. T'Challa and Shuri had made her feel very welcome. She rubs Luna's head as another sunset in Wakanda sets. She missed Bucky and she missed Winter. What was going to happen next, she didn't have a clue.

"You would have loved this sunset Bucky and Winter." She whispers as another day ends without the other part of her soul.

"Come on Luna let's turn in." As Renee picks up Luna, she stops hearing some of the village kids.

"White Wolf!" Renee puzzled follows their chants as she sees a bunch of them.

"What are you troublemakers doing?" The kids stop and eye Renee as they point excitedly.

"White Wolf!" They chant as you chuckle Luna jumps out of your arms and rushes to the bushes. You follow Luna as the kids follow you.

"Luna, what is it?" Luna purrs and meows as Renee stops her eyes widen.

"Geralt?" A big white form nuzzles Luna and strolls happily to Renee he nuzzles her as Renee holds him close.

"Hey, Buddy where did you come from?"

The kids start chanting as they excitedly watch

"White Wolf! White Wolf!" Renee chuckles as Geralt eyes the kids.

"How did you end up here buddy?" Geralt licks her as he nuzzles her.

"Hi Buddy." Renee smiles happy to see him.

**=========================**

Shuri's eyes wide as she sees Geralt.

"So, the kids were telling the truth." She runs her fingers through his fur.

"The White Wolf is a legend here in Wakanda. We haven't seen one in... Well, it's been a long time." Geralt loves attention.

"How did he get here? He followed us from Alaska?" Shuri looks up and smiles.

"What if he is another spirit guide?" Renee eyes Geralt as Luna swats at his tail.

"But I have Luna." Shuri nods but smiles.

"Sergeant Branes." Renee's eyes widen as she smiles.

"Is that why Geralt?" Geralt looks up and wags his tail. Shuri just smiles.

"T'Challa will love this, The White Wolf story is his favorite. It is said The White Wolf along with Bast The Panther Goddess was a Protector of Wakanda but would return when he found a suitable White Wolf much like T'Challa is the Black Panther." Shuri's eyes go to where Bucky's cryo chamber is.

"Funny Bucky comes here and now a White Wolf has returned one you two already knew."

"Princess Shuri your brother is arriving." Shuri smiles as she looks at Renee.

"You should go to T'Challa's ceremony I know our mother would love you there too she loves you." Renee smiles.

"I don't think it's wise I wouldn't really belong." Shuri frowns at that.

"You do you are a part of us." Renee smiles at her.

"You are very kind Shuri, but I'd rather stay hidden. Do give your brother my best." Shuri just sighs and nods.

**========================**

Renee reads to Bucky as Luna and Geralt curl up with her. Geralt looks up at the cryo chamber and whines.

"I know I miss him too." Geralt lays his head in her lap and just has such big sad eyes. Renee rubs his head.

"I know Buddy."

"I hear The White Wolf has returned." Geralt's ears twitch as Renee sees T'Challa she quickly stands up and bows T'Challa holds his hand up.

"No need Renee." Renee smiles as Geralt eyes T'Challa.

"Hello, White Wolf." Geralt nuzzles his hand as he chuckles.

"We named him Geralt." T'Challa smiles.

"You should have come today. You would have loved it." Renee chuckles and shakes her head.

"Didn't want to cause trouble for you." T'Challa just nods.

"How do you like Wakanda?" Renee smiles at that.

"I love Wakanda a lot. Thank you for everything you're doing for us." T'Challa smiles.

"It's an honor to help you two. I'm sorry about..." Renee just shakes him off.

"Don't be." Renee just smiles as T'Challa rubs Geralt's head.

"Now let's hear more about this White Wolf."

**===================**

Shuri and Renee had been busy in the lab when a frantic T'Challa and Okoye come rushing in.

"Shuri!" Shuri jumps up as Okoye pushes in something. Renee's eyes widen.

"Everett Ross?" Renee eyes T'Challa as he sighs.

"He got hurt protecting Nakia... We have to save him." Renee's hand starts glowing as Shuri's eyes wide

"Renee your hand." Renee looks down as she slowly lays her hand on the wound as her power surges inside.

"What was that?" Renee looks up as everyone eyes her.

"Part of my powers." Shuri just squeals

"What else can you do?" She grabs her hands excitedly.

"Shuri focus!" T'Challa yells

**==================**

Renee sits with Shuri as they discuss things.

"Another broken white boy for us to fix." Renee laughs at Shuri as Geralt lets out a low growl. Renee looks down as he eyes the figure.

"What is it Geralt?" Shuri looks as Ross appears.

"Ah your awake how are you feeling?" Ross stops as he sees...

"Renee Stark why are you in Wakanda? People are looking for you." Renee sighs as she nods. Shuri eyes him as she stands in front of Renee protectively.

"She's under The Protection of Wakanda and as a member of the royal family I deem her..." Renee puts her hand on Shuri's shoulder and smiles.

"Thank you, Shuri." Renee chuckles as Ross just shakes his head.

"Relax I'm not going to take her." Shuri just nods.

"Besides she saved you." Ross just eyes Renee as Renee waves her off.

"Shuri come on now." Shuri chuckles as she looks up at Ross.

"Come on much to show you.

**======================**

Renee was pacing she could sense something was wrong when that man showed up here.

"So, is Barnes here somewhere too? Word is you and he ran off together. Well, Tony is trying to say you are fine and just wanting space away from everything."

Renee eyes Ross.

"Why would Tony say that? He doesn't care about me anymore." Ross studies her as Renee plays with the ring on her finger.

"I'm sorry we went after him... Tony proved his innocence." Your eyes look up at that

"Tony? Are you sure we are talking about the same person here?" Ross nods.

"He's been doing everything to Protect you, Barnes, and all the Avengers you all broke out."

Renee stops at that. Was she hearing that correctly?

"Tony? He's doing all this?" Ross just nods.

"Of course, he is anything to Protect you."

You feel your eyes water at that, why hasn't he written back yet if that was the case? Ross sees your eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean too..." You shake him off when you hear footsteps you look up as Nakia stands there.

"T'Challa is dead... He... We have to go." Your heart starts beating fast you look over where Bucky was hidden how could you leave him.

"Renee, we have to go he'll be fine." Ross raises an eyebrow as Geralt lets out a low howl.

"We have to go." You slowly nod as you follow Nakia. Geralt nudges you to keep moving. You bend down and grab Luna as you cast your eyes to where Bucky was hidden.

"We'll come back for him I promise."

You just nod as every step from your soulmate breaks you. 


	2. Chapter 2:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys :)

Renee wraps herself and Ross in some shawls as they sneak out following Nakita.

"Nakita what happened?" Renee whispers as Nakita just frowns.

"Horrible things." She whispers as they reach a clearing.

Shuri quickly engulfs Renee in a hug as Renee holds her tight. Ramonda comes over and hugs them both.

"I'm glad you made it out alive my dear." Renee smiles small at Ramonda.

"I'm sorry," Renee whispers. Ramonda kisses her head.

"Come we need to keep moving." Nakita calls.

**======================**

T'Challa was alive thanks to the Heart Shaped Herb he would live.

"What are our plans for Action?" Renee looks up as T'Challa paces.

Geralt nudges T'Challa and looks at him. T'Challa rubs his head.

"The White Wolf wants to fight." Renee chuckles as Luna snuggles in her arms. She stands up and nods at T'Challa.

"I'll help Wakanda has been my home and I want to help Protect it." Shuri stands next to Renee holding her hand.

"I have something for you Brother."

Renee smiles as Shuri places the necklace around his neck.

"Let's go get our home back Brother."

**=========================**

The fight for Wakanda ended just how you suspected it would. T'Challa got his thrown back and on top of that Wakanda was finally entering the world and offering its resources.

Life went back to normal and everything was rightfully where it should be.

"Renee! Renee!" Renee looks up and smiles as Arius one of the Wakanda kids walks over and hugs her.

"Hi, Arius." Renee kisses her head Arius smiles big at Renee. Arius starts putting flowers and such she picked from the meadow.

"Your hair is so pretty Renee." Renee smiles.

"When Bucky wakes up your mission is to put flowers in his hair and braid it for me." Arius smiles big at that.

**==============================**

Shuri and Renee study Bucky's tests and progress Renee looks over as he sleeps. She trails her fingers down his face.

"I just wish I knew how to remove those trigger words." Renee closes her eyes as flashes hit her again. She stops.

"Shuri I have an idea." Shuri watches Renee as she places her hands on his face.

"I have a way of being able to see things when I touch people if I choose... What if... is there some way we could enhance it? I could go deeper into Bucky's mind?"

Shuri jumps up as she starts grabbing things and typing away on her computer.

"I have an idea. I can hook you and Sergeant Barnes together sort of like that movie with that American Actor Leo..." Renee chuckles

"Inception?" Shuri nods and smiles.

"Okay, Renee... I'll need you to lay back and relax." Renee nods as Shuri hovers over and slowly injects something in her arm. As she gently puts something into Bucky's as well.

"Okay, be safe and come back to us." Renee chuckles and nods.

"I will thank you Shuri." Shuri smiles as Renee closes her eyes.

**===================**

Renee blinks and looks around. She hears the sound of a kid giggling. She looks up into a big blue eye.

"Are you an angel?" Renee smiles as the big blue eyes stare at her. Renee slowly sets up.

"No, I'm not an angel." The blue eyes chuckle as Renee gets a better look, it was a little boy with dark hair. She looks around as the little boy sits with her. He smiles big at her.

"You're beautiful." Renee chuckles.

"What is your name? I'm Renee." He smiles big at her.

"James Banchan Barnes but I like being called Bucky, Renee that's pretty I think you are an angel." He chuckles.

Renee's eyes widen she was in Bucky's mind alright, but she was deeply in it. She slowly stands up.

"Where are we exactly Bucky?" His big blue eyes look up full of wonder and mischief.

"Brooklyn! Steve should be here soon." Renee watches as he ties his shoes, she smiles Bucky was adorable as a little boy.

"Could I go with you and Steve?" Bucky looks up and smiles big.

"Yeah! Come on!" Bucky grabs her hand and leads her. Renee smiles his little hand was so cute.

"Just stay with me, Renee." Renee can't help but melt at how cute little Bucky was. She smiles as he leads her along. Bucky chatters and smiles as he walks with her.

Renee keeps wondering why she's here. Bucky stops as he looks up at Renee.

"You are very pretty are you married?" Renee smiles as she gets to his level.

"No, I'm..." Before she can finish Bucky wraps his arms around her neck.

"Then I'll marry you when I'm older." Renee just smiles as she pulls back and stares in his big blue innocent eyes.

"I'll hold you to that." Bucky smiles big at her. Renee looks up as she sees something calling to her.

"I think I have to go." Bucky looks around and frowns.

"Yeah..." Renee leans down and kisses his head.

"I'll see you again Bucky." He smiles up at her as Renee stands up and walks over to the door calling her.

Renee takes a deep breath and opens the door

**=======================**

Renee covers her ears as loud music is playing. Renee looks around as people dance and carries on. Renee wants to get out of here as quick as she can. She pushes by people as she slams hard into a chest.

"Whoa Doll." Renee looks up as all the breath and sucked out of her lungs.

"Bucky?" She whispers as Bucky smirks and nods.

"At your service doll." Renee eyes him head to toe and just smiles.

"Now why is a pretty Doll like you leaving?" Renee just shakes her head he was a charmer in this form wasn't he.

"I'm just trying to find my way out." Bucky chuckles as he takes ahold of your hand.

"Dance with me Doll." Renee gets lost in his eyes and just finds herself nodding as Bucky leads her into the dance floor. Bucky holds her close.

"I wish I could have met you like this." Renee's heart stops as she looks up at Bucky.

"Bucky?" She whispers he chuckles as he kisses her head.

"I dream this all the time you and me dancing." Renee looks up and cups his cheeks.

"It's me I'm really here I'm trying to figure out a way to wake you up to fix everything." Bucky chuckles as he spins her around. He nuzzles into her neck.

"I see well I'm not the one you need to be talking too." He kisses her head as Renee looks up at him puzzled.

"Who do I need to be talking too then Bucky?" Bucky just sighs as he holds you close.

"Me." You freeze as Bucky lets you go. You look behind and see...

"Winter." He holds out his hand to you as you take it. He pulls you tightly in his arms as he holds you.

"Hey Winter." You coo as he nuzzles his face in your hair and kisses your head.

"I missed you too." Winter hums as he holds you close. He sways with you holding you close and kisses your head.

"Why are you here?" Winter grumbles as you chuckle.

"To bring you guys back." Winter just eyes Renee as he sighs.

"So much buried deep in our head." You stop and cup his cheeks.

"I know why I'm here." Winter stares deeply in your eyes as he sighs.

"You may not like what you see." You smile and lean up and kiss his head.

"I can handle it all Winter." Winter just nods as he holds your hands tightly.

"Then follow me." Renee just smiles and nods.

"Okay Winter," Renee whispers as Winter leads the way.

Renee looks back at Bucky as he nods and smiles.

"Be safe Doll." Renee smiles as she nods.

"See you on the other side Buckaroo," Renee whispers as Bucky smiles and nods at you. His eyes go to Winter.

"Keep her safe." Winter just rolls his eyes as he nods as he pulls Renee tightly to his side.

"Я всегда буду защищать ее." Winter grumbles as Bucky smirks.

Winter turns and looks at Renee as you hold his hand tight.

"Are you ready?" Renee nods as Winter takes a deep breath leading you away.

Whatever was behind this new door you could handle it. You were Renee Stark soon to be Renee Barnes. Nothing could surprise you or shock you anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh here we go :)


	3. Chapter 3: Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter enjoy :)

Winter holds Renee's hand tightly.

"Where are we Winter?" He looks up

"Where it all started."

Renee looks around as she sees Bucky trapped to a chair as they do terrible things to him. His screams of pain rip through her heart as she buries her face in Winter's arm.

"Bucky never told you this, but it took them years to break him. They'd do this over and over again to him. They'd freeze him and unfreeze him. Torture after torture then finally one day he finally broke and I was finally born."

Renee looks up her eyes full of tears as she looks over at the scene before her. Winter holds her close as he nuzzles her.

"We don't deserve your tears or your love." He whispers. Renee cups his cheeks.

"You do." Winter smiles small at her as he leads her away. Renee watches him as he stops.

"I don't want you to see... All the..." Renee pulls him close as she soothes him.

"Winter, you won't scare me." His icy blue eyes stare into your soul as Renee slowly leans up and kisses him.

"You won't love us when you see." Renee looks up puzzled.

"See what?" Winter closes his eyes.

"This." He whispers. Your eyes look around your heart stops.

"December 16, 1991," Renee whispers as Winter tenses.

Renee's eyes go to the scene as she stops, she watches it all. Her eyes widen.

"You froze for a moment," Renee whispers Winter stops.

"What?" Renee watches it again.

"You froze when my dad said your name. You had a moment." Renee watches the dream more closely as she walks around, she looks at parts. Her ears twitch at hearing baby her cry.

"I almost killed you," Winter whispers as Renee watches him rip the car seat out of the car.

"But you didn't." Winter walks closer as Renee watches him interact with baby her, she smiles.

"Your brown eyes even at that age stopped me." Renee watches more closely as something clicks in her head.

"Wait a moment." Renee turns around and cups Winter's cheeks she looks deeply into his eyes.

"How couldn't I see it before," Renee whispers as she kisses Winter. He pulls back slightly eyeing her.

"See what?" Renee smiles as she holds his cheeks in her hands.

"I forgive you, Winter. You were not reasonable, you didn't have control of your actions. They made you do this. They made you and Bucky do things you didn't want to. It's time someone finally told you they forgive you."

Winter just stares at Renee as she holds his cheeks and smiles.

"I Renee Maria Stark, forgive you." Winter's eyes start to water as he kisses her deeply. He wraps his arms tightly around Renee as she smiles.

"It's time." He whispers as Renee looks behind Winter, she sees Bucky she smiles as Bucky walks over.

"Time for us to wake up." Renee nods and smiles Winter kisses her head. He looks at Bucky.

"Time for us to be one finally." Renee watches as they touch hands. Winter absorbs into Bucky.

"Come on Doll." Bucky pulls her up as he kisses her deeply.

"Wake up Doll." Renee smiles as Bucky trails kisses around her.

"As long as you wake up." She whispers as Bucky smiles.

"Of course, I want to marry you." He whispers. Renee smiles big as she closes her eyes.

"See you soon Doll." Bucky Whispers

**=================**

"Renee?" Renee's eyes open as Shuri stands over her smiling.

"Welcome back." Renee smiles as Shuri as she looks over at Bucky's sleeping form she slowly sets up as she strokes his face.

"I think he's okay now." Shuri eyes the tests and smiles.

"His tests are looking strong and great." Renee smiles as Bucky blinks she leans down and kisses his head.

"I think we should move him to your place now." Renee smiles at that and nods.

**=====================**

Bucky starts to slowly blink he looks up as a group of kids stare at him, he eyes them as they stare at him. They quickly scatter as Bucky slowly sets up. He looks around his eyes stop as he sees a big ball of white fur.

"Geralt?" His head raises as he wags his tail and walks over and licks Bucky. Bucky smiles as he looks around and sees a note.

_"When you wake some fresh clothes for you Buckaroo." _Bucky smiles as he slowly grabs them.

"Let's go find our girls, shall we?" Geralt wags his tail and barks. Bucky slowly walks out of his hut as the kids smile and chant at him.

"White Wolf." Bucky smiles as he sees Renee standing with Shuri. He slowly walks over as Renee looks behind and smiles big.

Bucky pulls Renee close with his one arm as Renee buries her face in his chest. Bucky kisses her head as Renee just holds him close.

"I love you Buckaroo so much." Bucky cups her cheek with his one hand and smiles.

"I love you my Brown Eyed Doll." Renee smiles as he kisses her nose.

Shuri just smiles watching them.

"How are you feeling Sergeant Barnes?" Bucky looks at Shuri and smiles.

"It's Bucky and I feel better thank you." Shuri nods as she smiles big.

"Now that you're awake I feel it's time we gave you two a wedding." Renee eyes Shuri as she smirks.

"I told you I would." She winks.

**=========================**

Renee takes a breath as she tries to call Tony again.

It rings and rings again as Friday's voice informs her, he's not answering.

"Hi Tony, Hi dad... I just... I wanted to I've left you a few messages now... I want you to be here... I want you to walk me down the aisle... But I guess you don't want to be here... I don't blame you... I just... I hoped you would..." Holding back tears Renee just feels hurt. "I'm sorry I am but I'm not sorry about following my heart and loving Bucky. Maybe someday you can forgive us... Well forgive me... I wish you could be here."

Renee hangs up. Bucky frowns.

"We don't have to get married." Renee looks up as she shakes her head.

"No, I want to marry you more than anything I wish Tony would be here."

Renee cups his cheeks and kisses him deeply. She smiles in the kiss as she gets excited.

"I have an early wedding gift for you." Bucky eyes Renee as she smiles, she walks over and pulls out a case and walks over.

"Thanks to Shuri and the technology here I was able to finally do this." Bucky opens the case as his eyes widen, he looks tears forming a little.

"Renee... It's... perfect." He whispers as he picks up the new arm. He examines it and smiles.

"Will you?" Renee nods as she walks over and places the arm on him. Bucky admires and spins his wrist around and moves all his fingers. He smiles big.

"Wow Doll." Renee just smiles as Buck wraps her close in his arms, he kisses her deeply.

"I can't wait to be Renee Barnes." Bucky smiles as he stares in her eyes.

"You'll really take my last name?" Renee nods and smiles big.

"Yes, I want to be Renee Barnes." Bucky just smiles big as he picks her up and spins her around.

**=======================**

Renee smiles as Happy and Peter walk up. She rushes and hugs them both.

"I've missed you two so much." Peter smiles big as he looks around.

"Wakanda is nice." Renee chuckles as Happy takes a breath he hugs her tightly.

"Oh, kiddo I missed you." Renee nods as she starts to tear up.

"I punched him after I heard what he said, no one hurts you like that ever." Renee chuckles as Happy kisses her head.

"He's not coming, is he?" Happy just sighs and shakes his head.

"Pepper wanted to come but... She gave me this to give to you." Happy pulls a blue velvet box out and smiles.

"Pepper said it was your mothers you should wear it for your wedding." Renee's eyes widen as she opens the box it was beautiful; she runs her fingers over it. Tearing up she smiles wiping her eyes.

"Thank you Happy." He smiles as Peter keeps looking around. Renee takes a deep breath.

"Happy, Peter would you both walk me down the aisle?" Happy's eyes water as does Peters.

Both nod as Renee smiles big at them.

"Come on let's show you Wakanda plus I know someone is itching to see you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Wedding is coming :) hope everyone liked


	4. Chapter 4: Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is ready for this Chapter!! I know I am and I'm really excited! I hope everyone enjoys 🧡

enee was nervous as She got fitted.

"I'm so glad you're letting us make your dress." Renee chuckles as Shuri smiles big.

"Yeah well, you said I couldn't say no." Shuri smiles big as The Wakanda dressers finish up their fittings. They smile and leave as Renee takes a breath and sits down.

"Are you okay Nee?" Renee nods and smiles as Luna jumps in her lap.

"I am just a little sad because I really wanted Tony here." Shuri nods as the door swings open as Natasha and Wanda stroll in. Renee smiles at them.

"I'm told we are getting fitted for dresses?" Shuri jumps up and smiles

"Yes, the three of you." Shuri stops her eyes widen.

"Wait you want me to be?" Renee nods as Shuri is left speechless for the first time ever. As Renee chuckles.

"Yes, you'll walk with Peter. Wanda will walk with Sam and Natasha will walk with Steve." Shuri just smiles as she jumps up and down. She hugs Renee tight.

"I'm so excited really me a bridesmaid? And Peter is my escort?" Shuri gives a look.

"Peter is cute," Renee smirks as Shuri winks.

"Let's get fitted in our dresses!"

**==================**

Bucky smiles as Steve pats his shoulder.

"You look good Buck." Bucky takes a breath as Peter and Sam come in.

"All I'm saying is you climb walls and web comes out of you." Peter shakes his head.

"And you fly around in a bird costume." Sam just stops and eyes Peter as he smirks.

"Yeah well...." Bucky looks over and chuckles.

"Taken down by a 15-year-old eh Sam?" Sam just grumbles as Steve laughs.

"Hey, Bucky thanks for letting me be a groomsman." Bucky ruffles Peter's hair as he smiles.

"Of course, got to have my little brother." Peter smiles big as Bucky takes a breath.

"Tony isn't coming, and I know Renee says she's okay, but I know she wishes he'd be here."

Steve nods as he places his hand on Bucky's back.

"It's his loss Bucky if he truly is that stubborn and won't see this and be there for Renee then that's on him." Bucky just nods as Steve smiles.

"Come on let's get you ready."

**===================**

Renee was nervous as the girls helped her get ready.

"This necklace is beautiful Nee." Renee smiles as Wanda places it around her neck.

"It was my mother's." Wanda smiles as Renee smooths out her dress. Renee was nervous.

"Nervous?" Renee meets Natasha's eyes and nods. Natasha smiles squeezing her shoulder.

"Yes, but I hear that's normal?" Nat smiles and nods.

"Yes, it is you look amazing and you have all of us here." Renee smiles at that but gets a little sad that Tony isn't.

"I know you wish Tony was here and believe me he's gonna get an ear full from me." Renee smiles small at that.

"It's his loss, Renee." Renee nods and smiles as Happy and Peter walk in.

"How's the bride to be?" Renee looks up and smiles as Happy stops and just smiles big.

"You look stunning Renee; Bucky will be speechless." Renee smiles as Happy hugs her. Peter wipes his eyes as he tears up.

"Hey Pete, don't be crying." Peter just nods as Renee takes a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" Renee nods taking a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm ready."

**================**

Bucky stands with Steve and Sam as the music starts. Bucky smiles as some of the Wakanda children throw flowers. T'Challa stands proud at the top as Bucky looks at him.

"Thank you for performing this service." T'Challa smiles.

"As King of Wakanda, it is my honor and duty. Besides I'd have it no other way, White Wolf." Bucky chuckles as he looks at the aisle as Luna and Geralt make their walk. Bucky smiles watching them as the music changes as Bucky takes a deep breath his eyes watch as Renee appears.

He can't help but stare as he feels his heart pounding away Bucky is blown away by her beauty.

Renee's eyes meet Bucky's as she smiles and makes her walk with Happy and Peter on her arm. She can't stop smiling as she sees Bucky.

The walk seemed forever but finally reaching Bucky as Happy and Peter put her hand in his. Happy Kisses her head as he looks up at Bucky.

"Love her always." Bucky nods and smiles as Peter wipes his eyes.

Renee hugs Peter he looks at Bucky and nods as he goes and stands next to Sam.

Bucky takes Renee as they stand in front of T'Challa. He smiles as he starts the ceremony.

His words were beautiful as Renee keeps getting lost in Bucky's eyes.

"Do you Bucky Barnes take Renee Maria Stark to be your wife. Forever as long as your heart beats." Bucky looks up at T'Challa and smiles big.

"I do forever." T'Challa smiles as he looks over at Renee.

"Do you Renee Maria Stark take Bucky Barnes to be your Husband. Forever as long as your heart beats." Renee smiles at T'Challa.

"Forever I do." T'Challa smiles and waves his hands over them.

"Then I pronounce you two as whole two souls as one forever bonded. You may Kiss your bride, White Wolf."

Bucky chuckles as he pulls Renee deeply and kisses her as Renee wraps her arms tightly around him.

"I love you so much, Renee Barnes," Renee smirks as she strokes his cheeks.

"I love you James Buchanan Barnes."

**===================**

Renee smiles watching Bucky dance with some of the kids. She can't stop smiling.

"So, when are you and Barnes going to have a child?" Renee looks up at Natasha and smiles.

"Well... We just got married, Nat." Natasha smirks as she watches Bucky.

"Well, he does look good with kids." Renee smiles big.

"He does and someday yes I want a baby with him." Nat smiles.

"Good I like being Aunt Nat." Renee smiles catching as Natasha's eyes a certain blonde soldier.

"You two looked cute together." Nat's eyes widen as Renee smirks.

"No, we are friends Steve and I just..." Renee shakes her head.

"Sure, you are. You should dance with him." Nat looks panicked as Renee smiles.

"Hey Steve, you owe this lady a dance," Renee smirks as she gently bumps Nat into Steve. Renee winks and saunters away.

Renee watches as Peter and Shuri dance and have fun Renee smiles at that.

Bucky meets her eyes as he walks over and pulls her close dancing slowly.

"Hello, wife." Renee smiles laying her head on his chest. As he dances with her.

"I love you Husband." Bucky holds her tight never wanting to let her go. He kisses her head and just gets lost in her warmth. Bucky looks up and smirks at the redhead in Steve's arms.

"I saw you push her in his arms." Renee chuckles as Bucky spins her a little.

"Renee, I want you to know I'll make sure to make you happy forever." Renee looks up and cups his cheeks.

"And I'll make you happy forever too Bucky." Bucky just gets lost in her eyes as he kisses her deeply.

**=================**

Bucky Lifts Renee up and carries into their little home. Renee laughs as Bucky holds her close.

"So, Mrs. Barnes can I make love to my wife?" Renee smiles and nods as Bucky lays her down on the bed. Renee cups his cheeks as Bucky trails kisses down her body. Renee arches into his touch as Bucky smirks.

"Easy Mrs. Barnes I've got all night Doll." Renee blushes at his words as Bucky trails his fingers down her.

"Bucky..." Renee moans as Bucky smirks and slips two fingers inside her. Renee arches into his fingers as Bucky pumps in and out of her. Renee whimpers as Bucky slowly crawls over her.

"You look so beautiful my darling wife." Bucky purrs in her ear and nibbles as his hands slowly slip off her dress. Renee locks eyes on Bucky as he kisses her deeply.

"I'm going to cherish and love you forever." Renee smiles as she strokes his cheeks.

"As will I always Buckaroo." Bucky smiles kissing her deeply.

Bucky slowly positions himself as he thrust deep inside Renee throws back her head as Bucky buries himself deep inside. Renee closes her eyes.

Bonded forever as mates. A wolf only takes one mate for life.

**====================**

Renee strokes Bucky as they snuggle together.

"Bucky? I have something for you." Bucky eyes her as Renee slowly leans over and pulls out a box.

"I wanted to give you this now." Bucky eyes the box as he opens it his eyes wide.

"Doll this is.." Renee smiles as Bucky pulls out the band. He smiles.

"Shuri made it for me." Bucky smiles as he holds the band. He smiles.

"Will you place it on my finger Doll?" Renee nods and smiles as she slides the band on his finger Bucky's eyes widen as the ring locks around his metal ring finger.

"Shuri designed that so you'll never lose it." Bucky smiles as big as he pulls Renee tight in his arms.

"I love you Renee I love you so much." Renee smiles big as she kisses his nose and wraps her arms around him.

"Forever my Buckaroo." Bucky kisses her head and smiles.

"Forever My Doll."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forever indeed :) This is just the start of their life. Lot's more to come. Hope everyone is ready for the journey.


	5. Chapter  5: Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys

Renee smiles as she feels kisses trailing down her. She rolls over and peers into Bucky's eyes.

"Good morning Husband." Bucky smiles as he kisses her.

"Can you believe we've really been married for months now?" Renee chuckles as she nods.

"I can cause I'm married to you." Bucky smiles as he snuggles closer.

"I don't want to go and tend to the goats and such. Can I skip it?" Renee shakes her head.

"The goats will miss you terribly," Bucky smirks as he plays with her hair.

"Cupcake is due to have her babies any day." Renee's eyes light up as she smiles.

"Baby goats!" Bucky rolls his eyes.

"Like we don't have enough babies." Renee smiles as Bucky's eyes go to her stomach.

"Speaking of babies... I want one." Renee's ears perk at that. She sets up as the blanket falls from her naked form.

"Really?" Bucky nods as his hands rest on her stomach.

"I want a little girl." Renee smiles as she leans her head against his.

"Me too I've seen her you know. Maria, though we go back and forth on her middle name." Bucky chuckles.

"Maria Samantha or Maria Patricia."

Bucky shakes his head and chuckles.

"I love Peter, but Patricia is a no. Now when we have a boy, we can add his name to our son. I love Samantha it can serve two purposes, Steve and Sam." Renee looks up at that.

"Sam?" Bucky smiles and nods.

"Talking to him helps when he comes to Wakanda or on the phone. He really helps me with my issues. You said he helped you too with the Strucker stuff... I took your advice and started talking to him."

Renee squeezes his hand and smiles.

"Sam is a great friend and I like that we'll name our son James Benjamin Barnes." Bucky smiles.

"Ah a double B like me." He winks as Renee smiles. He kisses her head.

"James though... Why not Howard for your dad?" Renee frowns and just shakes her head.

"If anyone I'd name him after Tony..." Bucky looks up.

"Anthony Benjamin Barnes has a nice ring to it." Renee chuckles.

"We'll see maybe." Bucky nods.

A loud sound of Goats baaing is heard as Bucky chuckles.

"Your kids are calling," Bucky smirks as he gets up.

"I'll be back soon."

Renee smiles watching Bucky leave as she snuggles back into the covers. Geralt goes after Bucky as Luna curls into Renee.

**=====================**

_Screams of terror and pain surround Renee as she looks around her eyes take in the place as people scream and cry._

_"One down. Five to go." Renee looks up at that as she sees..._

_"Evil Grimace." She whispers as he turns and smirks at her._

_"Nice to see you again Little One." Renee backs away as he walks towards her._

"Doll... Renee wakes up." Renee shoots up breathing heavy as Bucky looks at her with concern.

"What's wrong? Bad dream?" Renee nods wiping her eyes. As Bucky kisses her head.

"Want to talk about it?" Renee looks up at him her eyes nearly breaking Bucky's heart.

"Doll what happened?" Renee burrows herself in his chest.

"He's back in my dreams Evil Grimace." Bucky takes a breath.

"Doll.... He's not real he's just a dream." Renee shakes as she looks up.

"He could be Tony said he saw him too in his dreams... He's real Bucky." Bucky holds her tight kissing her head.

"Well if he is real god have mercy if he dares try and hurt you." Renee smiles.

"I love you Bucky." Bucky just kisses her head and holds her close.

**===================**

Renee smiles and holds one of the baby goats. She smiles watching Bucky work with some of the people.

Geralt and Luna relax as some of the kids play with them. Renee chuckles as the baby goat head butts her gently.

"Well aren't you a little fighter." He baas at her as Renee smiles kissing his head. The baby goat settles as he lays in Renee's lap. Renee strokes his head. She lays back and smiles.

Geralt stands up as Renee looks over and sees T'Challa and Okoye. She sets up as T'Challa approaches and smiles small.

"The White Wolf has rested long enough." Renee looks over as Bucky walks over. He takes a breath.

"Where's the fight?" T'Challa takes a breath.

"On its way." Renee feels nervous and scared inside. She looks at Bucky as he nods.

**====================**

Renee gets ready as she helps Bucky.

"This reminds me of my old Howling Commando uniform." Renee smiles as she sees Bucky in his uniform. She shakes a little as Bucky pulls her close.

"Hey everything will be okay." He kisses her head as Renee looks up and smiles small.

"I won't let anything happen to you Doll." Renee smiles and nods listening to his heartbeat in her ear.

"I won't let anything happen to you either Bucky," Renee whispers.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment between you two, but Captain Rogers and everyone has landed."

Renee looks up at Bucky as he nods.

Renee takes hold of Bucky's hand.

"Shall we?" Renee nods as Bucky squeezes her hand.

Renee takes a deep breath not knowing what awaits them. But she'd stay by Bucky's side no matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh No :( what awaits them now? Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6: The Snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanos is coming. Brace yourselves

Renee takes a breath as everyone gets off the Quinjet. Renee smiles seeing everyone but stops seeing Vision. She quickly rushes over.

“What happened?” Wanda just looks sad as Renee lays her hands-on Vision’s wound her power healing his wound.

“Thank you, Renee.” Renee smiles as everyone files in. Renee looks up as Vision grabs her arm. Renee stops as she sees things. Her eyes widen.

“He’s coming.” She whispers as Vision nods. Wanda places her hand on Renee’s shoulder.

“That vision you saw back in…” Renee starts to panic inside as Bucky walks over.

“Hey Doll, what’s wrong?” Renee just shakes as Bucky pulls her close in his arms. Vision takes a deep breath.

“Tony… He misses you, Renee. He told me so… He’s also… He’s.” Renee looks up from Bucky’s arms.

“He’s what?” Rhodey takes a deep breath.

“Tony and Peter both went up in space on one of the spaceships from Thano’s men.” Renee starts to take a deep breath as she looks at Rhodey.

“Thanos?” Bruce walks up and nods.

“Yes, he destroyed Thor’s ship killed Loki, took the Space Stone.” Renee’s eyes wide as she looks at Bruce.

“What does Thanos look like?” Bucky squeezes her as Bruce takes a deep breath.

“Big, Ugly and he looked kind of like Grim….” Renee cuts him off.

“Evil Grimace.” Bruce nods as Renee shakes. She looks at Bucky as he holds her tight.

“What is it?” Renee gets her breathing relaxed as she looks up.

“When I was six, I dreamed about him, but I thought you know it was just a dream. Then when I first encountered the Tesseract, I saw him again. And the other day I dreamed about him again.”

Bucky kisses her head as Renee just curls in his arms.

“He won’t hurt you ever Doll. I promise.”

**==============**

Shuri goes over how to get the stone off Vision’s head. She looks up.

“I take it you didn’t have Renee here help with this?” Bruce makes a face as Shuri smirks.

“Because I know Renee here would have made it much easier.” Renee chuckles as Shuri schools him. Renee looks over the tests Shuri was doing and frowns.

“Exactly what were you and Tony thinking?” Renee chuckles as an alarm goes off.

“We got incoming,” Renee looks over as her eyes lock onto Buckys.

“We need to get ready for battle.” Renee grabs her things as Bucky lays his hands on hers.

“No Doll stay here with Shuri.” Renee shakes her head.

“Oh, no Buckaroo I’m going and fighting with you.” Bucky just shakes his head.

“No, you stay up here.” Renee crosses her arms and glares at Bucky Sam chuckles in the background.

“You giving me orders now Serge?” Bucky stares hard at her.

“If I have to yes.” Renee raises an eyebrow at him.

“You really want to do this right here James.” Bucky stares at her as Sam keeps snickering in the background. Rhodey just places his hand on Renee’s shoulder.

“Nee he’s just protecting you.” Renee shakes her head as she looks at Bucky.

“And I want to protect him. I want to Protect my Husband.” Bucky grumbles as Sam slaps his back.

“She’s got you, man.” Bucky shoots Sam a look as he smirks. Renee just eyes Bucky.

“I’m not staying I’m fighting with you,” Bucky grumbles more as Rhodey chuckles.

“You won’t win with her Bucky just let it be.”

Renee smirks at Bucky.  
**===================**

Bucky wasn’t the happiest as Renee stood by his side on the battlefield. Renee had left Luna with Shuri and them. Geralt, however, was there in the shadows somewhere waiting to strike.

Renee looks over as Bucky just shakes his head. She grabs his hand and squeezes it tight.

“I’ve got your back,” Bucky whispers Renee chuckles as she looks up.

“I’ve got yours.”

**==================**

The battle was chaotic and crazy as Renee used her powers a lot. Renee looks around the battle and takes a breath. Things weren’t getting easier. She looks over and takes a breath.

“There’s too many. No matter what I do with the power they keep coming.” Renee throws up her golden power as one of the space dogs comes charging at her. Renee gets knocked down as she holds them off. Bucky does everything he can as Renee looks over.

“Bucky!” Renee closes her eyes as she focuses on protecting him with all her might. Bucky looks up as a golden shield protects him. Renee feels her power being drained from doing that as Bucky’s eyes meet hers.

“Doll! This is draining you stop!” Renee shakes her head as she slowly gets up another space dog comes charging when a blast of thunder shoots out as a portal opens. The Space dogs evaporate as the shield comes down from Bucky. He charges over to Renee.

“Doll you’re crazy you know that?” Renee smiles as she looks up at Bucky.

“Crazy for you.” Bucky just rolls his eyes as he pulls her up. Renee takes a few breathes as she feels her body recharge. Renee looks into Bucky’s eyes.

“Let’s go kick some ass.”

**===================**

“Too bad you’ll die alone.” Renee jumps in.

“Oh, but she’s not alone,” Renee smirks as Nat and Okoye stand with her.

Renee holds up Proxima Midnight and throws up into the spinning wheel. Natasha gets splattered with her guts and just looks at Renee.

“That was gross.” Renee chuckles as her eyes scan for Bucky.

Bucky shoots some of the space dogs down as he sees the tiny talking raccoon being tough seeing he’s going to get run down Bucky picks him up and spins him around as he spins them in a circle shooting.

“Hey! How much for the gun?” Bucky chuckles.

“Not for sale.” Rocket nods as he eyes the shiny arm.

“The arm?” Bucky just shakes his head as Renee runs up.

“Having fun?” Rocket nods as he looks up.

“You bet sweetheart.” Renee chuckles eying him he was adorable.

“Hey people we have a Vision situation.” Renee looks up at Bucky.

**=====================**

Renee rushes over to Vision as she tries to heal him.

“Renee… It’s too late… You or Wanda have to…” Renee looks up as Wanda nods her head.

“I’ll do it.” Renee’s eyes water as Wanda stands in front of Vision.

“I’ll hold them off as long as I can.” Renee looks around as a portal opens her breathing stops as she sees him.

“Cap that’s him.” Renee hears Bruce in her ear. Renee takes a deep breath as she sees him.

“Evil Grimace.” She stands tall forcing a shield around them. Thanos tears through everyone like nothing.

Renee comes face to face with him as he stares her down. Renee holds him off as Thanos smirks.

“Powerful Little one.” Renee keeps him at bay as Wanda destroys the stone. Renee keeps the shield up as Thanos uses the stones and breaks it. He grabs her by the throat.

“Hello, Little One.” Renee fights against him as Thanos smiles.

“You have so much strength and your brave like your brother.” Renee forces her hand up at him as she shoots out a bright beam of golden power as it hits him sending him back. Renee lands on her feet as Thanos looks at his wound. As Renee stands tall.

“Just like your brother.” Renee glares as Thanos holds out the power stone.

“As much as I’d like to entertain this my destiny is calling.” Renee fights against Thanos as he throws her hard against a tree hard. Renee blinks as she crawls towards him.

“NO!” She screams as Thanos reverses time Wanda cries out as Thanos rips the stone out of Visions head. Renee tries to reach him as Thanos puts the final stone in his Gauntlet. Renee feels a strange feeling inside her as Thanos has all the stones.

Thor’s Axe fly’s through the air and hits Thanos in his chest. Renee pulls herself up as Thanos looks at her. As Thor pushes the ax further in his chest.

“You… Should… Have… Gone… for… The Head…” Renee looks up as Thanos snaps his finger.

“NO!” Renee screams as she struggles to get there.

Everything flashes around as Renee feels a terrible feeling in her chest. She looks around as people start to turn to dust. Renee looks around confused and scared.

“Doll?” Renee looks up as she rushes to Bucky. She wraps her arms around him tightly.

“I don’t know what’s happening.” Bucky just holds her tight as Renee feels a terrible pain in her heart she looks up at Bucky.

“Something’s wrong… Something….” Renee’s eyes water.

“Peter,” Renee mumbles as she buries her face in his chest. Bucky just holds her tight as he looks around watching people turn to dust.

“What’s happening?” Renee looks up as her worst fear comes to life.

“Thanos did it.” She whispers as Bucky holds her tight.

He kisses her head as Renee just cries in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I hope everyone is okay that I changed things... I couldn't be that cruel and take Bucky away from Renee. So He's staying! Let me know what you think 🧡


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look here! I'm finally back! Renee & Bucky are back! What happened to them? In the last chapter, we saw Bucky survived the snap. Let me know what you think :D Sorry it's been a while went through some things but I'm back! I also have a new story called Road to Recovery check it if you want :)

Shock, pain, denial, and anger. All the emotions you were feeling.

“Half of all Earth is gone.” Renee just stares at Steve as Bucky holds her close.

“He really did it.” Renee just mumbles as Bucky just holds her. Rocket looks up his eyes sad. Renee looks down and opens her arms to him as Rocket crawls in her arms.

“I don’t even know if my Idiots are okay.” Renee just holds him close.

“Any word on Tony?” Steve asks as he paces Rhodey shakes his head as Renee just feels worried about him. Was he okay? Was he alive?

The sudden sound of the door opening causes everyone to look up as Happy and Pepper come rushing in. Renee quickly sits Rocket in Bucky’s arms as She jumps up.

“Happy… Pepper.” Pepper runs to Renee and just pulls her tightly in her arms crying.

“I’m so glad you’re here… Tony, have you?” Renee just shakes her head as Pepper cries in her arms.

Rocket sniffles as he looks up at Bucky.

“How much for that arm now?” He asks. Bucky just ruffles his head.

** **==================** **

Renee keeps trying to find any trace of Tony she searches and searches for him.

“Doll…. Come to bed.” Renee looks up as Bucky stands in the doorway. Renee just sighs.

“I have to find him Bucky.” Bucky slowly walks in and gently scoops her up. Renee tries to fight him, but her body is so worn out and tired she just gives in as Bucky carries her away.

“You need to rest.” He whispers as he kisses her head and carries her to their room. He gently gets her in a big t-shirt of his as he takes care of her. Bucky gets her in the bed as he crawls in and holds her close. Renee snuggles deep in his arms as Bucky holds her tight.

“What if I can’t ever find him.” Renee cries as Bucky just holds her close.

“You will I believe in you my Brown Eyed Girl,” Bucky whispers as Renee sniffles and buries her face in his chest. Bucky kisses her head. Luna jumps up and purrs as Geralt finds his spot at the end of the bed. The door creaks open as tiny footsteps.

“If it’s not too much could I sleep in here too? I’ll take the floor.” Bucky looks over as Rocket stands there rubbing his face. Bucky chuckles.

“There’s penalty of room at the end of the bed with Geralt.” Rocket sniffles and nods as he gets a spot next to Geralt.

“Thanks… I don’t know if I lost my family or not…” He sadly says. Bucky looks down.

“I’m sorry, well do everything we can Rocket to fix this.” Rocket nods as he lays his head on Geralt.

** **==================** **

Bucky left Renee to sleep he wasn’t about to wake her up. She needed to sleep she needed rest.

“Fury’s pager stopped.” Bucky looks up at that as Natasha just paces.

“It just stopped?” Nat nods as she keeps trying to get it back when….

“Where’s Fury?” Bucky jumps as a woman suddenly appears glowing, she looks around as everyone eyes her.

“He’s gone… Just like half the world is.” Nat whispers as the glowing woman’s eyes widen.

“What? Half the world is?” She takes a deep breath as she eyes, everyone.

“How do you know Fury?” Steve eyes her as he nods.

“We’re The Avengers, Fury put us all together.”

** **===================** **

Renee wakes up as she feels a warm purring body on her chest. Renee chuckles as she rubs Luna’s head. She eyes the clock and jumps up fast. She had been asleep for a long time. She quickly jumps up throwing on some clothes she had a bone to pick with her husband.

“James Buchanan Barnes! How dare you!” Renee comes storming in but stops as she eyes the new woman.

“Who are you?” Renee eyes her as Bucky looks up.

“I’m Carol and I’m here to help.” Renee studies her as she nods.

“We could use all the help we can get.”

** **=========================** **

“So, if what Rocket says is correct Tony and all the others went to a place called Titan.” Carol brings up a map as she studies it and nods.

  
“I’ll fly up and see what I can find.” Renee nods as Carol takes off. Bucky wraps Renee tightly in his arms.

“She’ll find him Doll.” Renee just leans into him and nods hoping.

** **=================** **

Renee just cuddles in Bucky’s arms trying to get her mind off it all when the entire building starts shaking. Pepper rushes out as Renee jumps out following. She looks up as she sees Carol flying down with a ship. Carol lands and nods as the doors open on the ship.

Renee’s heart stops as she sees…

“Tony!” Renee rushes up there fast as Steve chases her too. Renee meets the eyes of the blue lady as she nods at Renee.

“Tony? It’s me.” Tony dehydrated and weak looks up as he smiles small.

“My Little Star?” He smiles as he then gets sad.

“I lost him... I lost the kid…” Renee’s heart stops as she knows who he means. She just pulls Tony close as Steve helps her escort him down. Tony stops as he sees Pepper, he hugs her tightly as Renee just nods and smiles.

** **====================** **

Tony gets fluids in him as he gets brought up to date on everything. Tony just looks broken.

“Tony when you fought him did, he mentions where he’d go any idea?” Tony just looks at Steve as anger fills him.

“Excuse me fought him? He wiped my cheek with a planet.” Tony’s eyes land on Renee as he eyes Bucky’s arm around her.

“And You, Renee Maria Stark. I needed you I needed my Little Star and you... You chose… him over me over your blood.” Bucky is quick to get in front of Renee as She gently pushes him aside.

“It’s Barnes now by the way, you know the wedding you didn’t bother to come too. I needed you but you were still too stubborn to come.”

Tony glares as he eyes, Renee.

“So, you did end up marrying him. I see…” His eyes go to Bucky as he glares at him.

“You don’t deserve her…. You shouldn’t even be a part of this family,” Tony growls as Renee just snaps.

“You will not speak to my husband that way Tony. Your issue is with me not him.” Tony just stares her down as his eyes go to Steve.

“And you I needed you too. I needed you both. I didn’t have either one of you and we failed.” Renee sighs as Tony just grumbles.

  
“I needed you to Tony,” Renee whispers as Tony just stares at her. Bucky gently wraps her closely as Tony eyes him.

“So, you’re my brother in law now or son in law? Either way what does it matter now.” Tony starts grumbling and going off as he falls to the ground. Renee rushes to his side.

“Tony!” He just cries as Renee hugs him tight.

** **===================** **

Tony gets sedated as Pepper stays by his side. Renee watches as Pepper looks up at her.

“He missed you he was sad most of the time he regrets not being there Renee he really does. But you know how Tony is.”

Renee just nods when she looks over and watches everyone.

“Excuse me Pepper.” She walks out as every one is discussing stuff.

“Let’s go get him.” Renee walks closer.

“Get who? Thanos?” Bucky just shakes his head.

“You are staying here.” Renee raises an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, giving me commands now are we Serge?” Bucky nods as he walks past her grabbing his gun. Renee is hot on his heels.

“Don’t you dare tell me what I can and can’t do James Buchanan Barnes.”

Bucky just stops as Renee glares at him.

“You aren’t coming.” Renee shakes her head.

“You go I go.” Bucky growls as he grabs her hand and yanks her gently to their room.

“Renee Maria Barnes, I said no, and I mean it. I can’t…. I just can’t…” Renee cups his cheeks and stares in his eyes.

“And I can’t let anything happen to you. I can’t lose another person I love. So, we go together and that’s final.”

Bucky just grumbles as he pulls her tightly in his arms.

“You stay by my side then Doll.” Renee just nods wrapping her arms around him.

** **====================** **

Taking a breath Bucky keeps his protective stance as he walks with Renee. She looks up at him as they make their way into Thano’s hut. Carol has him pinned down as Thor chops his arm off. Rocket rushes over to grabs the gantlet and stops.

“No… No...” Renee looks over as her eyes wide the gantlet was empty.

“Where are the stones?” Thanos looks at Renee his eyes widen.

“You… Little Star…” Bucky quickly gets in front of her his eyes wild as Thanos stills stare at Renee.

“Where are the stones?” Nat snaps as Thanos just looks at her.

“Gone, I destroyed them.”

Everyone just goes silent as Thanos looks back at Renee.

“I’ve seen your future Little Star…. The child you're destined to have… I... Guess you’re meant to have her since you didn’t vanish.”

Buck just glares at him as Thanos keeps talking as his eyes set on Nebula.

“Daughter….” Thanos starts to talk as Thor chops his head off.

Everyone just stands around in silence everyone hearts broken.

** **==========================** **

Renee talks a deep breath as she walks into Tony’s room. He was resting as she took a seat by him. She watches him as he sleeps.

“I know you hate me… I know you feel as if I betrayed you, but you never listened to me, Tony… Never... I found Bucky in DC and I took him in because I couldn’t leave him, he was scared and alone, what Hydra did to him, Tony… I always intended to tell you as did Bucky but before we could the events with everything happened… I’m not sorry for what I did because I fell in love and l love him so much, Tony. He’s my husband and the future father of my children. I know what he did to our parents hurt you and made you feel things, but Bucky didn’t have a choice he didn’t want to kill them they made him… Hydra did terrible horrible things to him, Tony. He could have killed me too but something inside him didn’t… You not coming and giving me away at our wedding hurt…. I just… Maybe someday you’ll give us a chance and love Bucky and love me again. I’m always your Little Star.”

Renee leans forward and kisses his head as she gathers up her things.

“You are my Little Star.” Renee stops as Tony cracks open an eye open; he stares at her.

“You were awake this whole time, weren’t you?” Tony smirks as he nods as Renee just shakes her head at him as he chuckles.

“I’m sorry for never listening to you for always being stubborn and never hearing you out. I love you kiddo so much you are my daughter my Little Star. What I said to you I should have never said I should have been there for you I should have walked you down the aisle and I’m sorry I didn’t.”

Renee just squeezes his hand as Tony takes a breath. He looks at her.

“There’s one thing you can do that’ll I forgive… well, two things.” Renee eyes Tony as she slowly sets up and stares at Renee.

“Okay I’m listening,” Tony smirks.

“First thing, you let me throw you another wedding so I can spoil you and I get to walk you down the aisle. Second, I bought a giant cabin and I want you and Bucky to come live with me and Pepper. We’ve lost enough of our family and I don’t wanna spend another second without mine.” 

Renee just shakes her head at Tony and sighs she slowly smiles and nods.

“Okay, Tony.” He smirks as Renee leans over and kisses his head.

“But I need to make sure Bucky is okay with it first,” Tony grumbles as Renee's eyes him.

“Little Star he’d give you the moon if you asked he’s not going to say no to this.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, what will happen now? Let me know


	8. Chapter 8: Star Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys! Please don't be shy tell me what you think!! 🧡

** _-5 Years Later-_ **

Pit patter of footsteps can be heard as Renee cracks a smile as she hears it. She hears the door open and slowly she feels something crawling over to her.

“Auntie Nee?” Renee smiles looking at Morgan snuggled into her side.

“Hi, my beautiful MorGo.” She kisses her head as Morgan giggles Renee holds her close. Renee yawns she’d been a little tired lately as MorGo snuggles close. Renee smiles and kisses her head.

“Auntie Nee? Will you and Uncle Bucky tell me stories again?” Renee smiles and nods.

“Of course, speaking of Uncle Bucky do you know where he is?” Morgan giggles as she jumps up. Renee chuckles and follows her as Morgan sings and skips holding her hand down the hallway. Renee smiles as Morgan pushes open the door to the porch. Renee takes in the fresh air of the outdoors as Bucky sits in the rocking chair. Renee watches him as a smile forms on her face.

** _-5 Years Earlier-_ **

Renee takes a deep breath as she fiddles with her dress. Pepper just smiles as Natasha helps her too. Renee looks over at Nebula and smiles.

“Thank you for being a part of this with me.” Nebula just looks at her and nods hiding the smile on her face. Renee chuckles as Tony comes back and just smiles.

“Wow, Little Star you look…” Renee rolls her eyes as Tony kisses Pepper his hands wrap around her belly Renee just beams watching them. Natasha nudges Renee.

“When are you and Barnes going to do that.” Renee laughs as Nebula pipes up.

“I too am curious when you and he will have one.” Renee blushes as Tony looks over and smiles.

“Hopefully soon.” Tony winks as he takes Renee’s hand.

“You ready my Little Star?” Renee nods as Tony kisses her head. As the girls get in line Pepper, Nat and Nebula, Renee smiles she had grown close to Nebula she was beyond thankful for all she did for Tony when they were trapped in space.

“I’m so beyond proud of you. I know they would be. Truly you picked an amazing husband.” Renee lays her head on Tony’s chest to hear his heartbeat and just feels her eyes water.

“I’m sorry for everything my Little Star.” He kisses her head as Renee hears the music Tony holds out his arm as Renee nods and smiles. She takes a deep breath as she starts the walk with Tony on her arm.

Renee’s eyes meet Bucky’s as she smiles at him her heart beating fast. As she once again walks down the aisle to marry her soulmate.

**====================**

** _-End Flashback-_ **

Renee smiles as Morgan runs over to Bucky.

“Uncle Bucky!” He looks up and smiles as Morgan giggles at him as Geralt sees her and wags his tail. Morgan grabs his ball and throws it.

“Come on Geralt lets go!” She calls as they go playing. Renee chuckles as she walks over. She stops as she looks down at Bucky.

“Hey Doll.” He whispers as Renee smiles her eyes look over as she leans down and brushes her lips on the tiny little head on Bucky’s chest.

“How’s my Little Star Dust?” Bucky smiles as he looks down at the little bundle sleeping on his chest.

“She’s good sleeping.” Renee smiles as she runs her fingers down her. She makes a little nose as she blinks open her big blue eyes like her daddy’s peeking up at her mommy.

“Mama!” She giggles as Renee smiles big. Bucky just chuckles as he rocks her close.

Piper Samantha Barnes was born a year ago, Renee still can’t believe she’s gotten so big. Before she knows it, she’ll be two Renee thinks. She watches as Piper giggles at her daddy and presses her ear to Bucky’s chest. Just like Renee Piper had to be close to someone’s chest. She loved Bucky’s heartbeat the best.

  
Deciding on a name was so hard. Renee said the visions they had named her Maria, but Renee and Bucky didn’t want her named picked because of a vision. To honor those, they lost Renee and Bucky felt Piper was perfect it would honor Peter, plus it was also a nod to Pepper who had been a part of Renee’s life since she was a baby. Samantha for Sam and Steve both.

It seemed the moment Renee said she wanted to try for a baby she was pregnant she jokes. It didn’t take her long at all to get pregnant. Bucky was a Super Solider after all.

“Piper show mommy what you showed daddy.” Renee raises an eyebrow as Piper giggles and buries her face in Bucky’s chest.

“Oh, don’t be shy mommy can do it too. Mommy shows her.” Renee still isn’t sure what Bucky means he chuckles.

“Do butterflies.” Renee smiles as she swirls her fingers and makes golden butterflies appear around Piper and Bucky. Piper’s big blue eyes wide as she swirls one of her fingers and more little butterflies appear. Renee smiles big.

“Mama me!” Bucky smiles watching you two use your powers together. Renee kisses her head as Piper holds out her arms to her Renee. Renee gathers her up and just holds her close.

“My little Star Dust.” She giggles as Bucky watches Piper looks over at her daddy and smiles big at him.

Piper was unique in so many ways she had her mommy’s power and also her daddy’s super strength sometimes that made things a little interesting. Piper sometimes didn’t know her strength she was adorable when she did it.

“Mama!” She kisses her nose and giggles as Renee holds her close. Bucky smiles watching his life was perfect.

He had an amazing wife and a beautiful little girl. Bucky Barnes was finally at peace. He dares anyone try and take his girls from him.

**=======================**

Morgan and Piper both cuddle as Bucky smiles telling them a story. Renee watches from the doorway as Piper and Morgan both watch with big eyes. Tony stands close and smiles.

“He’s good at that.” Renee smiles and nods at Tony.

“He’s the best.” Tony watches Renee and smiles.

“That he is,” Tony says as they watch Bucky telling the girls stories.

**================**

Renee tucks Piper in her crib as Bucky watches her.

“You remember how we fought on the nursey?” Renee chuckles as she brushes her hair off Piper’s face. She could stare at her beautiful little girl forever.

“Yes, and how I couldn’t bare to be apart from her, so we just knocked down the wall and made her nursey apart of our giant room.” Bucky chuckles he wasn’t complaining he loved having Piper so close it made life easier. Well, Renee then got too scared to put her in the crib so they got this baby sleep box where Piper would sleep in the middle of them.

Truth be told Bucky loved every moment of it being a daddy. This was his life and he couldn’t be happier. Renee crawls into his arms as Luna purrs and checks on Piper too and Geralt sleeping by the crib. He’s super protective of Piper as is Luna.

Bucky runs his fingers over Renee’s stomach and smiles. He kisses her head.

“I want another one Doll.” Renee looks up and smiles at him and chuckles.

“Me too.” Bucky wiggles his eyebrows as he crawls over Renee.

“Want to start trying?” Renee nods pulling Bucky closer and kissing him.

“Yes, put a baby in me, Buckaroo,” Renee whispers as Bucky lets out a growl.

**====================**

Morgan and Piper were playing in her tent as Tony and Bucky watched them. Renee was on the porch doing somethings when she hears a car pull up. She looks over and smiles seeing Steve and Nat her eyes widen seeing….

“Scott?” He looks a bit confused but smiles.

“Renee! Good to see you!” Bucky looks overhearing everything as Morgan pounces on him.

“Got you Uncle Bucky!” He laughs as Piper giggles and gets up as she makes her little walk to Bucky. She grabs his legs and smiles up at him Bucky looks down and just smiles.

“I see you Piper go see Uncle Tony.” Piper giggles and tumbles over to Tony as he snatches her up.

“Unca Tony!” Tony kisses her head and smiles.

“I love you Little Star Dust.” Bucky carries Morgan over and smiles seeing Steve and Nat but gets a look of confusion when he sees someone else.

“Scott?” He looks over and smiles and nods Morgan crawls over Bucky like a jungle gym as Tony walks holding Piper. Her big blue eyes widen when she sees Nat and Steve.

“Auntie Nat! Unca Steve!” She giggles as Nat quickly snatches her from Tony and kisses her head.

“My little spy!” Piper giggles and grabs her cheeks Steve smiles small watching the scene as Nat just dots and loves on her.

“Good to see you all what brings you all out here?” Tony asks as Steve takes a breath he looks over at Nat who is just loving on Piper and sighs.

“We may have found a way to bring everyone back.”

**==================**

Tony just holds Morgan and stares at Steve as he finishes talking.

“You want to do what? Go back in time and fix it all.” Scott nods.

“See I was trapped there it was only hours for me, but I guess it was 5 years here.”

Renee nods as Steve looks at Tony.

“This could work Tony we could bring everyone back.” Tony shakes his head.

“Trouble with time and this is we could mess things up, I have a life here. Renee and Bucky have a life here. Sorry, I miss everyone too, but we aren’t doing this. I’d love you all to stay for lunch but that’s it.” Tony gets up as Morgan pouts as he takes her inside.

Piper picks up a rock as Bucky quickly takes it away.

“Oh no, you don’t little Wolf.” He kisses her head as Piper giggles. Steve looks at Bucky and Renee.

“This really could work… Buck… Renee please.” Bucky looks at Steve at one point in his life he’d follow Steve anywhere but now staring down at his little girl he looks back at Steve.

“I can’t Steve Tony’s right my life is here.” Steve just shakes his head he felt a little stab of hurt at that, but he also understood.

“Your right Bucky I’m sorry I even asked that of you.” Steve just smiles small as Piper looks up at him.

“Unca Steve!” He just nods at her as Bucky frowns.

“You can love her you know; she loves you.” Steve just shakes his head and smiles.

“I love her from a distance.” Renee frowns at that as Piper reaches up for Steve.

“What is so wrong with loving her and holding her Steve? She loves her Uncle Steve and yet you act like she has a disease and frankly it really pisses me off. You’re my best buddy, my best pal, my brother but the way you act around my daughter well it pisses me off Punk.”

Nat smirks at that as Renee watches Steve’s expression he just shakes his head.

“I see her face and I just think about everyone I failed, and I can’t get attached to her.” Steve just puts his hands in his pockets and walks off to the car.

Piper cries a little as Renee quickly holds her close. Nat just sighs.

“I’ll call you later Nee… Good seeing you.” She follows after Steve as Scott just waves.

Bucky shakes his head and rubs his head.

“He can’t get attached to her? He used to be the doting uncle.” Renee sighs as Piper sniffles Bucky gets up, he was pissed.

“Hey, my Little Wolf don’t be sad Uncle Steve is just being a Punk.” He kisses her head as Piper giggles.

“Daddy!” He smiles as his eyes go to Renee.

“Oh no, I know that look Doll….” Renee just bounces Piper and looks at Bucky.

“I want to help them. I want to bring everyone back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well dang... Steve whats your deal and Renee? Well let's see!


	9. Chapter 9: Good Night Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally back! Let me know what you think! Lots of fluff

**I am back with a new update hope everyone enjoys! **

**=========================**

** _-Flashback-_ **

Renee looks at her stomach and makes a face.

"I'm huge." She sighs rubbing her belly when a deep voice causes her to turn around.

"You look beautiful Doll." Renee smiles at Bucky as he walks over and wraps his arms around her belly. She leans against him as his hands rub her belly.

"My little Doll is growing so big and strong in there." Bucky kisses her neck as Renee smiles. A big kick hits Bucky's hands as he smiles big.

"Hi there, Piper Daddy, can't wait to meet you."

Renee just looks around the nursery and makes a face.

"I don't like how far away it is from us," Renee whispers Bucky eyes, Renee.

"Doll... It's right next to our room nothing will happen to her we will be right there when she needs us." Renee shakes her head worry and scared

"If we move the crib into our room?" Bucky chuckles

"Doll... We made this nursey for her she's going to be fine she's going to love it." Renee sighs and shakes her head.

"I'm going to get some air." She whispers and smiles small at Bucky as she walks out.

Bucky takes a look around the nursery and makes a call.

"Steve? Do you think you can come out and help me?" Bucky looks to see Tony standing in the doorway as he nods at him.

"I'm going to need some extra hands." He whispers.

**====================**

Renee sits outside on the porch swing as she talks to Piper. Geralt lays at her feet as Luna purrs. Pepper and Morgan come up from their walk as Morgan squeals seeing Renee.

"AUNTIE NEE!" She rushes up as Renee chuckles. Morgan kisses her belly and smiles.

"Hi, baby Piper!" Pepper smiles watching as she takes a seat by Renee.

"How are you feeling?" Renee sighs

"I feel fine but... her nursey is too far away I want it close to me I don't want her so far away, but we made the nursey it's beautiful and perfect but..." Morgan giggles at Geralt as Luna swishes her tail at her.

"Oh Renee, that happens I moved Morgan's crib in our room then we got this baby box so she could sleep in the middle of us. It's hard you make this nursey then when they get here you don't want to be apart."

Renee nods as Pepper smiles her hand reaching for Renee's hand.

"I'm just so scared and nervous Pepper. I want to be the best mom for her." Pepper smiles and squeezes her hand.

"You will be." Renee feels a kick and smiles as she nods.

**==============**

Renee heads back to her room. She hears voices as she stops her eyes widen.

Bucky, Steve, Tony, and Rocket were....

"Guys?" Everyone turns around as Rocket's ears twitch.

"Doll!" Bucky smiles and walks over Renee eyes the others as she sees the walls have been...

"I wanted you to feel secure and safe knowing Piper was with us, so we made the walls into a giant room. Do you like it?"

Renee just stands there as Tony, Steve and Rocket do more things tears fall down her face as Rocket looks over.

"Oh, she hates it." Renee shakes her head wiping her eyes.

"No! I love it I'm just... So, touched." Rocket smiles big as he gets back to work. Renee looks at Bucky and just pulls him close.

"God, I love you."

**=================**

Piper holds her stuff bear as she jabbers to Bucky.

  
"Daddy, daddy." Bucky smiles as Piper holds it up to him. She giggles and looks around her blue eyes land on Renee.

"Mommy!" She squeals as Renee smiles watching her Piper giggles as Bucky tickles her.

"Time for bath and bed baby." Piper crosses her arms looking identical to Bucky Renee chuckles as she scoops her up and heads to the bath.

**====================**

Piper curls up on Bucky's chest her ear on his chest as she listens to Renee reading her a bedtime story.

"Good Night Room, Good Night Cow Jumping over The Moon, Good Night Light, and the red Balloon. Good Night Bears."

Piper Giggles

"Good Night Kittens!" Renee looks up as Piper smiles big Bucky kisses her head.

"Good Night Mittens" Renee reads as Piper just smiles her big blue eyes full of wonder.

Renee reads more of the book as Piper's eyes start to close as her breathing evens out Piper finally fall asleep.

"Good Night My Little Star," Renee whispers.

Bucky peeks down.

"My Little Wolf is asleep." Renee smiles and kisses her head she watches Piper sleep on Bucky's chest as Renee looks at Bucky.

"Doll...." Renee just shakes her head.

"I know.... But we need to do this. I need to do this. We could bring them back Bucky. Wouldn't you love Peter, Sam, and everyone meeting Piper?"

Bucky sighs but nods his head.

"I do You know I do. Renee Maria Barnes, you will be the death of me." Renee smiles and lays her head on his shoulder her fingers running through Piper's hair.

"But you love me." Bucky nods kissing her head and holding her and Piper close. His two girls his whole life.

"Okay, I'm in." Renee smiles up at him.

Now she had to convince Tony.

**=======================**

Renee heads down and watches as Tony works on something. Morgan giggles as she grabs Renee's hands and looks at her.

"Shit it works." Morgan makes a face.

"Shit." Tony looks behind and stops seeing Renee and Morgan. Renee laughs as Tony looks surprised at them both.

"So what is it you did Tony?"

**=================**

After putting Morgan to bed Tony heads back to Renee who was looking over the model Tony had made.

"Does it work?" Tony nods as Renee takes a deep breath.

"We owe it to ourselves to do this." Tony places his hands in his pockets and sighs but nods his head in agreement.

"What does Manchurian Candidate think about this?" Renee rolls her eyes at that nickname and looks at Tony.

"He supports anything I do." Tony nods as his eyes go to Morgan's room and then mine.

"Everything's different now before you and I weren't someone's parent. Now we both have Morgan and Piper and I.. I.." Renee hugs him close and looks up at him.

"You were always a parent you are my dad." Tony's eyes water as he nods hugging Renee tight.

"And I always will be My Little Star." He kisses her head.

**=====================**

Taking a deep breath as Renee walks through the compound Bucky carries Piper in her car seat as she giggles at everything. Geralt and Luna following them closely as well. Steve smiles seeing them.

"Thank you both for coming." Bucky nods as Steve peaks down at Piper she holds up her hands as he smiles small.

"Hi, Piper." She giggles up at him as Bucky eyes Steve who looks back at Bucky.

"I'm sorry Buck I just.... I love Piper just when I see her I never want to let her down to fail her."

Bucky places his hands on Steve's shoulder as he squeezes it and pulls him in for a hug.

"You won't Steve." Steve smiles as he hugs Bucky back. Renee loves seeing this as Piper makes an impatient sound at them causing Bucky to chuckle.

"Yes, my Little Wolf sorry." She giggles holding up her arms to him.

**======================**

Thor walks through the compound as Renee sets up Piper's playpen. She turns around as Piper is quickly off tumbling around.

"Oh, Miss Piper!" Renee looks up as Thor snatches her up and holds her close rocking her back and forth, he throws her up causing Renee to have a mini panic attack.

"Thor! Put my daughter down!" Renee looks to see Bucky storming over there as Thor laughs.

"Oh, Easy there White Wolf! I love kids and Miss Piper has gotten so big! Did you get my gift I sent her for her first birthday?" Bucky snatches Piper quickly as she giggles reaching for Thor.

"We did and a sword is not an acceptable gift for a baby." Thor smiles as he wiggles his finger at Piper.

"And her second birthday is coming up soon isn't it? Oh, maybe I'll make her Queen of Asgard!"

Piper grabs his finger and holds it Thor smiles big feeling her strength.

"Look at her she already has her mommy's strength!" Bucky just growls at Thor as Renee walks over.

"Thor it is great to see you!" He smiles and pulls Renee in a hug.

"Ah Yes! You are as lovely as ever." Thor kisses her hand as Bucky fumes Thor winks at Bucky.

"Now now White Wolf her heart is yours and only yours." Piper giggles as Thor holds out his arms for her.

"May I?" Bucky growls again as Renee shoots him a look taking Piper from him.

"Of course, just don't throw her up in the air please."

Thor gets giddy as he picks up Piper holding her close as he starts telling her stories of Asgard.

Bucky sighs as Renee lays her head on his shoulder.

"Thor won't let anything happen to her." Bucky nods as Tony clears his throat.

"Everyone ready for our meeting?"

Renee looks at Bucky and nods she takes his hand. As Thor whines.

"But I just got the baby, Stark. Five more minutes." 

**================**

**What is in store for everyone now? Let me know what you think :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AW Uncle Thor yay lol

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed :) I can't wait for more for you guys


End file.
